


A Bad Fit

by KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Karry, Romance, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: A conversation between Kara and Barry before his wedding to Iris makes Barry realize something.





	A Bad Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Note; so this was a challenge I made and challenged people to write over my Facebook page. I decided to also do my own version of it. If anyone is interested in future prompts we plan on doing please like my page.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Prompt: on the night before his wedding to Iris, Kara finds Barry having a panic attack.

STAR Labs was empty besides the lone speedster. Barry Allen pacing the floor just thinking. It was after his rehearsal dinner and he should be happy. He was marrying Iris. A woman he wanted for years. He had gotten her but he could not help feeling off. He had felt off since he came out of the speedforce.

He had tried to get into his life. Tried to make everyone believe he was okay. Iris, she was different or maybe he was or maybe they both were. Iris didn't seem to notice it. She was going off on the 'we are the Flash' thing and Barry had to bite his lip every time she said it. Every time she took his identity. As she led his team. A team she wasn't even a part of for the longest time.

It wasn't just Iris either. The whole team was just following her like she was always leader. No one had an issue on it, even Harry. He felt off being a part of this team and at his job as a CSI. Like it was not what he was supposed to be doing with his life. He had thrown himself into DeVoe, just to have something to do. Maybe he was an idiot and didn't wear his Flash suit or stay at super speed so no camera could get his face, but no one supported him. Really how is breaking into a house worse than locking people up without a trial like they have done.

It brought back the thoughts on how easy it was for everyone to jump onto the hate Barry bandwagon. Wally had showed up hating him for no reason, at least he changed though. Throughout the years people have betrayed him. Not listened to him. They locked him up when he wanted to race Zoom not believing he could do it. After Flashpoint none of them remembered a few years earlier they all told him to go save his mom. They just hated him, at least Caitlin had Killer Frost excuse, but Cisco was inexcusable.

And as Barry thought of his life he went faster and then he was breathing heavily. His heart was racing so fast Barry thought it would pop out of his chest. "Barry, are you okay?" A familiar voice was heard and he turned to see Kara standing there in the room. She was in her Supergirl outfit and was giving him kind eyes. "What's wrong?" He hadn't answered but Kara seemed to get he was having trouble. "What can I do?"

"My life. Everything… I just… it's… I don't know… distract me," Barry said confusing Kara. "I need something to distract me. Tell me what happened with Mon in extreme detail." Barry remembered before Kara telling him something happened with time traveling and Mon being married but had not said more.

So Kara started to talk. Telling Barry about Mon evil mother. How she wanted to take over earth. How to stop her she had to activate a lead based bomb into Earth atmosphere which would kill all Daxamites. How she had gotten Mon into her old pod in time for him to leave. The months of not knowing where he was. How she had thrown herself into Supergirl. How Mon had come back but it had been too good to be true. That he had been in the 31st century, lived seven years, and married someone else. "And it's like I can't even be mad at him. He thought I was long dead. It was 7 years. How could I have expected him to wait?"

"He should of," Barry said taking a seat. Kara story had calmed him down and he was thankful to her. To the one person he knew who would never betray him or beat him up like Oliver had done. He can still feel that arrow sometimes. He remembered last year during that Dominator invasion. Kara telling him she would always trust him. "If I could I would go to your Earth right now and run to the 31st century. Grab him in the minute he got out of that pod and bring him back to you."

"Maybe wait for them to give him the cure," Kara said with a smile and Barry had to laugh.

"Why didn't you just send him here?" Barry asked making Kara blink. "No lead and we could have used him."

"Because… I'm stupid," Kara said that thought never occurring to her. "So you good now?"

"Yeah," Barry said so thankful for her. "It's just… I… my life was feeling like an old shoe that doesn't fit anymore and I think I was struggling with how tight it seems. If that makes sense."

"I get it," Kara said surprising Barry. "I feel that way sometimes. A lot, throughout my life. Recently I have been wondering if I did the right thing joining the DEO. Just… the military stuff feels wrong. It feels like I got forced that way by Alex and J'onn and now Winn works there. And I doubt my decision to become a reporter. I think I did it because that's the way Clark went but half the time I am writing Supergirl articles and using myself as a source. It just feels… maybe there's something else." Kara leaned back and shrugged. "But it's my life. I am waiting for the shoe to feel right away."

"I just hope it does before tomorrow," Barry said sadly and Kara came closer putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you and Iris are right it will," Kara said and Barry almost wanted to tell her his doubts. How he wasn't sure anymore, but before he could Kara started talking again. "By the way are you hanging out with other Kryptonians and not telling me?"

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"Well you have Kryptonese written all over the wall," Kara said and Barry had to blink. Kara pointed out the words and Barry mouth fell open. The ones he wrote when he got out of the speedforce. He had apparently written it in permanent marker and the only way to get rid of it was to paint it over. Cisco though had ruled that out still trying to decode it, but now it made sense why he could not. An alien language would have no Earth basis.

"What does it say?" Barry asked.

"Well this is a lot of non-sense. Where is she? I need her. Why am I here?" Kara read off. "Oh this over here." Kara pointed. "Are the Kryptonian wedding vows and this is… wait… that's my family tree." Barry blinked as Kara pointed at another wall. "On the top it's my house symbol." He had never realized the S he was so familiar with at the top of the wall.

"There are no names," Barry said.

"Our written language does not work off letters like yours. Symbols," Kara said. "This is nearly perfect. Sal." Kara pointed at a name near the top. Her finger tracing some as she numbered named. "Oh there's my grandfather Seg." Kara had a smile on her face as she pointed at the symbol. "And there is my father Zor and Uncle Jor. Me and Kal." Kara pointed as she spoke her finger going over the strange writing. "But… this is… odd. These symbols here." Kara hand went to some symbols on the wall. "They represent my children. More than one." Barry blinked. "A daughter Astra," Kara pointed at one of the symbols. "And two sons. Zor and um… this one is not perfect Kryptonian… I think it's Henry." That froze Barry. "That's not a Kryptonian name. It's coded in with different symbols, but I think that's right." Kara was continuing to talk, but Barry was not listening.

He had written this when he came out of the speedforce and as his mind worked a million miles per hour he had a feeling the speedforce was trying to tell him something. "I got to go," Barry said confusing Kara. "Thank you." Barry kissed Kara cheek and turned to run.

"Um… your welcome," Kara said looking where Barry had been and sighed. There were only two men in her life she had ever loved. Mon-El who was now married and Barry who would be married tomorrow. And she would be alone. Looking at the wall she knew she would never get those kids.

…

Barry had never done this by himself but he needed to chat to one person. So he ran. He ran faster than he ever ran before with one thought in mind and it worked. He crossed the border between his Earth and the speedforce. Around him when he stopped was blue energy and then a place started to form. But he did not know this place.

"Welcome to Krypton," he heard his mother voice said. "Or at least a speedforce representation." Barry turned to the figure of his mother. "Thought you would like this." Speedforce Nora took a step closer as Barry looked at Kara's home world. "I am surprised you came back here on your own free will."

"Why shouldn't I? You let me out," Barry said and a smirk came across Nora face.

"You figured it out," Nora said.

"A ball with my DNA in it. Maybe speedsters who have not been here would buy that, but I know you. You're not a thing. You're living. And your connected to me. You knew the minute I left. You did not care. That trap does not need me in it."

"Oh think a little clearer Barry," Nora said. "You made the trap for Savitar."

"I never made the trap," Barry corrected and then realized. "Because Savitar never actually existed. The trap disappeared. Reason why Jay was allowed out as well." Barry was stunned as he realized it. "Why did you take me?"

"Because you needed a push," Nora said. "All your problems. The reason you created Flashpoint. The time traveling. Everything it's because unconsciously you want to escape your life. Your following a plan you think you need to. Not being who you are. There's a greater destiny out there in the multiverse for you with your true love. Bigger than chasing around DeVoe. In fact, I let Wally keep his speed so he could do that."

"My true love," Barry said.

"All the answers are in you. We have done this," Nora said. "All you have to do it remember. You can leave whenever you want." And Nora disappeared leaving Barry alone in the echo that was Krypton.

…

Barry had spent the entire night remembering what happened in the speedforce. Remembering the speedforce forcing him to make choices he really wanted. Remembered realizing he was in love with Kara from the moment he saw her fly off. And in the speedforce the two had lived, or at least Barry believed they had, in a perfect life. It had been heaven. He had been in heaven and he had been torn out of heaven. Its why he blocked it. Because it being taken away had been too much. He was now sour to the people who took him out. But he was going to get heaven back.

He was standing by the church and there she was. Standing outside with her sister Alex and Sara. Alex seemed embarrassed as Sara said something. When Sara walked in Kara was laughing. "Oh Sara is great, but well… she is an assassin."

"Kara," Barry said low and fast but knew Kara had heard. She had paused and looked around. "Make an excuse and come to me."

"Hey Alex go ahead. I need to go grab something I forgot. Be back in a minute," Kara said and Alex didn't seem to think much of it as she walked in.

Kara easily found Barry standing on one side of the church behind a statue of Mary. "Are you okay?" Kara asked noticing Barry was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Better than I have been in a long time," Barry said forcing himself not to kiss her as he held out his hand. He had a ring in it. "My grandmother ring. I took it off Iris finger as I left her a note."

"Note?" Kara asked.

"If you stand someone up at the alter you need to leave a note. At least according to How I Met Your Mother," Barry said making Kara blink. She had not expected this even after last night. "And I left my resignation on Captain Singh desk. And my Flash suit at STAR telling Wally it's his if he wants it. I'll make a new one."

"Barry, what are…" Kara started but paused when Barry grabbed her into a kiss. She was stunned for a moment before she kissed back almost not believing this was happening.

"Come with me," Barry said after the kiss was over.

"Come with you where?" Kara asked confused but smiling.

"Anywhere and everywhere," Barry said taking a device out of his pocket. "You know I am as smart as Cisco." Kara nodded remembering when he first came to her world and the earplugs he had made. "This is like your device only I can program it to go to anywhere. We can go to Earth 2 and I'll introduce you to Jesse. I think you will like her. Earth 3 and meet an alternate of my dad. Earth 19 if they do not arrest us and you can meet Gypsy. We can go to different Earths. Meet different people. Find a life that fits for us. For us together."

Barry took Kara's hand. "I love you. I think I did from the moment we met." Barry continued and Kara was too stunned to say anything. "I was trying to live the life I thought I was supposed to not the one I wanted to. Now we can go find a life that fits both of us. Together. we can have those three kids. Me and you. Run away with me Kara Zor-El of the House of El." Barry took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. Did she love him. "What do you say?"

Kara took a deep breath. Smiled. "I say, run Barry run," Kara said and took his hand and the two were off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: hope you like. let me know if you did.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
